prora_the_lost_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Knowledge
The Brotherhood of Knowledge is a order devoted to the preservation and protection of all knowledge the entire order is based of of The Grand Library Branches all new members of the brotherhood are granted the rank of Initiate and are promoted to Book Runner once a librarian or Knight provides there recommendation the Brotherhood has two branches that its members may join once they achieve the rank of Book Runner Librarians The largest branch is the Librarians they are the members that seek out and research new knowledge for the brotherhood. They have a ranking system that allows them to establish seniority and command withing the Library with the lowest being Scribe and the highest being Grand Librarian -Scribe is a junior member of the librarians and just above book runner - Senior scribe is a scribe who has served the library faithfully but still has no real authority a scribe is promoted to a Senior scribe when they have chosen a field of study and a master of that field has recommended their promotion - Librarian a librarian is the first position that grants the ability to lead small groups of scribes they are usually in charge of small or unimportant expeditions a Senior scribe is promoted to Librarian when they have gained enough knowledge to be considered a master of their field of study the Grand Librarian decides when they are a master. -Senior Librarian has full command of any under them and is an adviser to the grand librarian they lead the large and important expeditions with librarians working under them a Librarian is promoted to Senior Librarian by the Grand Librarian - Grand Librarian is the head of the brotherhood and has total authority over all its members a Grand Librarian is chosen when the current Grand Librarian dies or steps down all members of the librarians are aloud to vote but only a Librarian or higher can be elected as Grand Librarian Guardians The second Branch is the Guardians they protect the Great Sky Library and Librarians. The Guardians serve the librarians and follow their orders they are responsible for removing any threats to the librarians ether in the field of in the library but above all else they are protectors of knowledge and ensure that the library is safe from both exterior and interior threats. The lowest guardian rank is Book Watcher and the highest First keeper. Book Watchers is the lowest rank of the Guardians and usually untrained in the art of combat they are unable to go on expeditions until there training is complete Knight is the rank awarded when a book watcher has completed there training and is ready to stand in combat they are able act as guards on expeditions and around the library Keeper is a knight that has shown exceptional skill there is one keeper assigned to each Senior Librarian they are responsible for protecting and helping there librarian in any way they see fit they are bound their Librarian for life. First keeper is a rank awarded to the Keeper assigned to the Grand Librarian they are the Grand Librarians personal bodyguard and in charge of the Guardians and Assigning new keepers. Clerics Clerics are extremely rare due to Aether not having the ability to gain power from the sun anymore due to her prison. when a cleric is discovered within the ranks of the brotherhood they are immediately sent to begin training under the first keeper in the art of combat and the Grand librarian tho they have no actual rank within the brotherhood there word carry's great weight among its members Appearance The Brotherhood is easily identified by their uniforms they wear. New members Initiates of the brotherhood wear a simple white robe with no adornments Book Runners also wear a white robe but with grey sash Librarians scribes wear a white robe with a golden sash senior scribes wear a white robe with a golden sash and a copper pin identifying there field of study librarians and Senior Librarians wear a white robe with a golden sash and a platinum pin or pins identifying the fields they are considered masters in and a copper pin or pins showing fields they are currently studying the Grand librarian wears a golden robe with a golden sash with copper and platnum pins identifying his/her field/fields of study. Guardians guardians have two uniforms one for the library and one for battle Book Watchers wear a white robe with a red sash at all times Knights wear a white robe with a red sash and there sword at there hip around the library and white plate mail for combat Keepers wear the same as knights other then they have a golden left sleeve on there robes and there plate mail has a gold plated left arm The First Keeper wears the same as a keeper but both his sleeves are golden and his Plate mail has both arms plated in gold Mission The brotherhood seeks to protect and preserve all knowledge they find The brotherhood tenets - Always seek out and protect new knowledge - All knowledge is valuable and must be protected - Guard knowledge that is to dangerous for the world to know - Share knowledge that is beneficial and not harmful with all who seek it - Never destroy knowledge Inspiration inspired by the brotherhood of steal and the followers of apocalypse Brennen111 (talk) 22:27, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Order's Category:Religion Category:Aether